Just the Two of Us
by Greenfire4
Summary: An Assassin's Creed fanfiction, the characters are out of character. Instead they are in the modern day, and are merely trying to find their niche. There are both heterosexual and homosexual relationships in this fiction, it takes place in Highschool with much younger versions of the original characters. This is all fiction, and meant to be enjoyed.
1. Chapter 1

_ Another year to adapt to, Altair Ibn la ahad thought to himself, the sixteen year old Junior pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket. Chemistry, Math, English, the list went on. Altair possessed a mane of choppy sable colored hair. One long piece swinging back and forth to irritate him. He shoved it under his white hood. Two Amber eyes squinted from the light as the projector went on. He saw the teacher walk in. _

_ He glanced up in horror, Vidic? Altair thought about demanding a class change, only to realize Vidic would merely be his third hour instead. _

_ "Truly? Fuck!" Altair looked over at his best friend. Edward Kenway. Edward shoved the schedule aside. He was really cool, his brother Haytham on the other hand. Altair cringed, annoying he was. He was NHS and a chorale choir boy. When the two brothers sat together Edward always made the suicide gun symbol to the side of his head. _

_ "What Ed?" Altair murmured. _

_ "I got last lunch, the sexy cheerleader I like has the lunch before me."_

_ "Really Ed?" Altair groaned. "Don't you have a girlfriend already?" _

_ "Oh no zyo and I broke up. Turns out she had a thing for Haytham actually." _

_ Altair furrowed his brows, gross… _

_ "Okay class time to begin, first of all get a notebook or piece of paper and write a short essay on how science applied to your summer vacation." Vidic demanded. A groan echoed throughout the room. _

_ "I'm just as tired as you are, don't complain, I need to take attendance." He began to call for each person. Altair answered with a "here" and then was fast reprimanded for wearing his hood up in class. He sighed and shook his head no. Edward nudged him._

_ "Altair come on man" Edward said, concerned. Altair didn't answer him. Vidic's disdain continued. _

_ "Mr. Ibn la ahad it is only the first day of school and you want to go sit in the office already?" Edward yanked the hood back and Altair shot him a glare, then moved to scowl at Vidic. Slipping it back on as the teacher finished role. _

_ "Ezio? Ezio Auditore?" He asked several times. Altair looked up and around. He'd never heard that name before. He placed his hands together, the leather fingerless gloves he wore shifting slightly as he laced his fingers together. Under the hoodie Altair had on a black Escape the Fate t shirt, he had on loose fitted black pants that jangled when he walked produced by the chains and loops that adorned them. Two black converse shoes crossed when he crossed his legs at the ankle. _

_ Edward however, kept himself fairly neutral, sort of. Although the vest and beater under shirt happened to be his personal favorite. Altair plucked a stray strand of hair from over his eye so he could begin his assignment. As boring as it was. His pencil scratching away on his note pad. The class figured whatever his name was wouldn't make it, but a knock on the door proved otherwise. Then in he came, Altair heard the accent, different from his own. Italian? The next thing he knew. Vidic was introducing the newest student to the class. _

_ "This is Ezio Auditore da…" Their teacher struggled. _

_ "Firenze." The student filled in the line good naturedly. He had on snug light colored jeans. A pair of moccasins and a purple t shirt with a plaid over shirt which was open. Altair heard the girls ooing and ahhing. Which immediately annoyed Edward. Altair laughed at him and looked over. Edward shot him back a dirty look. Altair merely went back to work, but his mind was drifting to the new student. He was…attractive. He pushed the thought aside. He'd dated plenty of girls, but never got into them, not like his friend. He'd never told Ed that was how he felt, that maybe…maybe…he…_

_ He was startled when Vidic dropped a high school Chemistry book on his desk. His feet slid across the tile floor. His hand moving quickly to remove his hood. _

_ "Mr. Ibn la ahad sign your book number please, then you can show Mr. Auditore the book in this scavenger hunt. He set two worksheets in front of him. _

_ "There was a shortage in books, and since you think you can get away with rule-breaking and the hood over your head. You can show him the ropes." Altair gave Vidic a mutinous look. He sighed heavily. He was exhausted and the last thing he wanted was giving away his position in anything. He flicked his pencil at Edward, eye-pleading to him that he deal with it, but Edward only stuck out his tongue. Altair grumbled several Arabic curses. Attempting to try and finish his work. He loathed this class already. _

_ He shifted in his seat, making room as Ezio settled beside him. Altair pushed his other assignment aside. Realizing he would need to finish it later. _

_ "So, how long have you gone to school here?" Altair snapped his view carefully. Hoping that the smattering of crimson upon his cheeks. The other boy was full of life, a smile accented on his face. Big brown eyes glowing to close and then open again. His hair pulled back in a ponytail. Altair crossed his legs at the ankle again. _

_ "Two years" he answered, already scribbling away at the worksheet. Moving quickly, he knew it was because of his itching potential crush. _

_ "Slow down eh? I'm new at this." Ezi_

_"Slow down eh? I'm new at this." Ezio chuckled. He leaned over to take the book in. _

_ "Sorry" Altair muttered, pushing the text toward the other boy. He had already nearly finished while Ezio's was completely blank. Altair opened the book to the first right page, quietly explaining the first part of the assignment. Ezio seemed eager to learn, merely going with what Altair said, but instead he double checked it all. Altair narrowed his eyes beneath his hood. He could answer it all, but then again with Vidic he didn't want to take any chances in case Vidic came up with a "he was cheating" sort of thing. _

_ Ezio caught up, Altair scribbled in the remaining bits to his essay about science and summer. He knew his cheeks were fast becoming redder and redder every time Ezio leaned in. Altair looked up at the other boy. Ezio cleared his throat, and returned his gaze to the work assigned. Was that a blush he saw? No, Altair thought. I am just plain delusional._

_ At last the bell rang and Altair was set free of his awkward state. Edward immediately caught up with him. _

_ "So what was that back there?"_

_ "What was what?" The slightly shorter boy looked confused._

_ "I've never seen you so God Damned awkward."_

_ "Screw you Ed, I'm tired is all. What class do you have next?"_

_ "Algebra 2, you?"_

_ "World History"_

_ "That effin sucks, should I get my schedule changed?"_

_ "No, why would you do that?"_

_ "Because I saw Robert this morning and his schedule has the same second hour you do."_

_ "Fuck my life." Altair let out an anguished groan. He already knew that this was going to be one long, LONG school year…_


	2. Just the Two of Us Chapter 2

_Ezio Auditore da Firenze raised his schedule, looked like his next class was World History. His mind tugged at him, the "Altair" kid had caught his attention. Altair seemed strange to him, he'd noticed it, the missing finger. The eyes, what a weird kid! Although, he did not find him to be weird in…a bad way. It seemed he felt…he…the sound of the warning bell blasted in his ears. He looked up, 3 feet above him the instrument thrummed. Reminding students of their impending doom if they were late or caught skipping. _

_ He lowered his head to the level of his eyes. Students packed the top floor hallway, then dissipated as though they were in a hurry. Ezio shot the bell a glare. Grumbling in Italian under his breath as the teacher let them inside. _

_ "Class I have tried many a thing when it comes to History. Behavior included. Until I get to know you, you will have assigned seats. Ezio heard a bunch of groans. He only felt nervous, he didn't know anyone here! _

_ "Ezio Auditore Da, I'm not even going to try."_

_ "Firenze." He helped her out. _

_ "Firenze, please forgive me. I don't always get names right the first time. I'm learning too. Anyway, your seat is over there, by Altair Ibn la ahad." She pointed and called for him to wave. The black clad hooded kid turned around. _

_ "Just wave." The teacher called. Ezio's jaw nearly dropped. It was the one student from earlier! Altair raised his hand just enough before lowering it and turning back to whatever he had been doing prior. Ezio felt his cheeks flush a bit, then he quickly took his seat._

_ Ezio sifted through his things, selecting the binder he'd chosen for this class. World History, he waited while the teacher explained the books, the rules, on, and on. He snuck a glance over to the Altair kid. A strange feeling rolling through his blood, his bones. His heart even began to beat a bit faster. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed to really take Altair in. What was it with him? He seemed…_

_ "Mr. Auditore care to join us?" Ezio jolted his attention to the white board, quickly. _

_ "My apologies Madonna." He said, a snickering was heard. Ezio turned around to see a group of friends. _

_ "Well I, guess a laugh is nice eh?"_

_ "Ha we are laughing at you! Look at yourself. You look faggier then Altair over there!" Altair's fists curled to clench. _

_ "What did you say Robert?" _

_ "None of your business!" Robert said, his cronies began to howl laughter, mocking the new student. Ezio looked around, confused. Upset even. _

_ "Now class, please pay attention, hey!" unable to contain the rough-housing. Altair jumped to his feet. Prepared as Robert rushed him. He raised his hands in defense, but a friend showed up. Tip-toe stood in front of him._

_ "Leave Altair and the new student alone. We do not need to fight. You are fortunate Edward is not here. For now you are safe, but messing with Altair is messing with the Kenways. He's our friend and brother." The kid said, he had dark hair in a ponytail. Tall combat boots and loose black jeans, and an Imagine Dragons t shirt on and a blue and white hoodie. _

_ Robert shrugged, "what the fuck ever, freaks!" _

_ "Robert watch your mouth! Or you will be written up. This is a classroom not a cage fight. Your assignment is on the board and due at the end of the hour, all 40 questions, be sure to thank Robert. It's why it turned from homework to classwork. Get a move on." The teacher shook her head. Blonde hair falling over the front of her shoulders. _

_ Ezio sighed and went to his work, it seemed he would be thanking Altair and his friend later, he sighed. The classroom returned to normal. _

_ "This just keeps getting better and better…" He blew out yet a heavier sigh as hos pencil settled on the paper in front of him…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Altair let out a breath of relief as the final bell rang out, signaling the end of Day 1 of hell in this stupid school. That new student, what was it? Ezio? Yes, he had been in every last one of his classes, not only that they had the same lunch, what the hell? He shook his head. Situating his messenger bag. He didn't have homework at least._

_ "Thank-you Robert." He whispered sarcastically. He was humiliated as it was. Being bailed out by Tip-toe earlier. Fortunately all of them. He, Edward, Haytham, and Tip-toe, whose name was actually Connor wound up having the same lunch hour. He made a bee-line for the bus, until a car horn blew. Edward pulled by._

_ "What are ya doing Al? You can ride home with us. You always do, you live with us."_

_ "How unfortunate." Altair grumbled. He looked over at the bus. There went his chance to think. He wheeled around and headed to the car. Taking shot gun by Edward of course. Haytham sat behind Edward and Tip-toe behind him. _

_ "Heard things were a little rough today Altair." Haytham said briskly. Altair nodded._

_ "Robert never quits." Connor sounded frustrated. _

_ "Of course he won't he certainly won't offer an olive branch." Haytham tucked a loose strand of his light blond mane behind an ear. He wore a white polo shirt and a pair of khacki pants and dress shoes. Fixed with a dapper belt, a navy blazer buttoned over the shirt. Altair just closed his eyes. _

_ "He even ragged on the new kid." Connor said. "I managed to keep Al safe though. What was the new student's name again?" _

_ "I don't know Con, but it was funny as fuck, cuz all he did was stare at Altair the whole God damned time during Gym class. I don't get it, but he has a sister, Claudia I think, she…mmm." Edward let out a whistle._

_ "Shut-up Edward!" Altair griped. He closed his eyes and dropped his bag on the floor of the car. He just wanted to go home…_

_Xxxxxxxxx _

_ Ezio got off at his bus stop, the road happened to be fairly smooth. The sidewalk seemed nice and smooth as well. He couldn't help but think of Altair again. He let out a little sigh, what sort of things had he brought to himself? To feel like this? He pushed the thoughts away, it was hard enough being a new student in the states, without wondering about his bizarre, and growing feelings towards the Outcast called Altair._

_ "Probably because he helped me out is all." _

_ Yet, what of Altair's friends? It seemed like Altair had a few of them, but he never seemed cheerful or even happy at all. Even he liked the things in the states. He liked the HotTopic store, and a few other stores at the mall. He'd brought plenty of things from home in Florence. He knew secretly that they may live here for a long long time maybe forever since his remaining family came right along with him. The states had a nice physique to it he supposed, even his sister Claudia had begun to settle in their new school as a newly arrived sophomore! _

_ After the walk Ezio managed to fumble with the new keys for the door. Successful at last he slipped inside. The house was alright, furnished wood floors, three stories. He set his book bag down carefully and took his shoes off by balancing and pushing them off from the back using his toes. He had been fortunate, no homework! He ascended the stairs to his new room and with a relaxed breath, shut the door. _

_ Once alone his thoughts drifted right back to Altair, he absently wondered why it was that Robert appeared to be a headache to his fellow classmates, but he didn't find Robert anymore charming. He was very angry in fact! Restraining himself had been somewhat of a chore, but that friend, well he…he kind of wished he would have given Robert that lecture, but it probably would have been a worse situation if he did, Altair didn't even know him!_

_ Not like those other friends, the Kenways he believed. With an empty notebook in his hand he set it on the desk in his room, and began to write about day 1 of the US and his experience thus far…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_ Altair sat curled up in a chair near the couch, all three Kenways laughing and jeering at their latest new video game, they had several systems, kept them amused. Altair rolled his eyes and returned to the book, he was reading. Ignoring the excitement around him. He'd kept his hood on. He was almost done, but the noise got to be too loud and so he ascended the stairs, the carpeting was a plush white, including the furniture in which obtained the Kenway family crest. Along with snatches of red, blue, and a few white shades._

_ Altair had separated his room much from the others. His sketches set on steel gray walls, a closet, and the bedding alternated with blacks and some whites. Behind him he'd painted his own family crest in Red. He kicked his shoes off, dropping them to the floor. His fingers traced over it. He felt…lonely. He lowered his hands from the wall, settling to finish the book's last chapter..._


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day came quickly to Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, the noise of his alarm clock brought him to jolt upward. His hand went to its top, hunting already for the snooze button. It was only Tuesday and he felt exhausted! Another day of the infamous Brook-Stone High! He hadn't even thanked Altair or his friend yet for that scare with Robert! Ezio sighed heavily, choosing to just get up. He showered, pulling clothing on. Yanking on a purple and black Blood on the dance floor t shirt. Light colored skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie. Nagging his hair up and into a pony tail to keep it out of the way. _

_ "Claudia it's time to get up!" Ezio trudged down the stairs to see his mother cooking breakfast. He breathed in the smell of his absolute favorite. _

_ "Good morning Ezio!" Mother, Maria Auditore, chided. Mussing his hair._

_ "Ugh! Mother!" He protested, trying to smooth out his disgruntled pony tail. He heard laughter break out as his sister arrived at the end of the stairs with a smile, and dressed to the nines. Ezio snapped her a dirty look. Then focused on breakfast, gunning it to the door he had a bus stop to get to. Claudia would catch up…_

_Xxxxxxxx_

_ Altair pounded the snooze button ten times before Edward was the one banging on his bedroom door. _

_ "Al? Hey! Altair it's time to get up." _

_ "I hate you!" Altair groaned. Getting up, he figured there would be no hot water in the shower. Edward sported his usual, classic rock T, vest. Jeans, vans. Altair gave Edward a shove in the arm. _

_ "Moovveee" He griped and slammed the bathroom door shut. While he hurriedly finished his lugue warm shower he strove to get dressed. Shredded skinny tripps, black shirt with the Nirvana x eyed smile. He tugged his white hoodie on and after a struggle, stuffed his sable bangs under the hood. Save today they just slid to cover a single one of his Amber orbs. He gave up and grabbed his bag and pulled his converse on. Moving downstairs, Haytham had his tea, Edward coffee, and Tip-Toe offered Altair the drink he appreciated most, a sweet Arabic tea._

_ "Thanks Con." Altair took a sip and closed his eyes. Connor wasn't much of a breakfast person, but he slipped in a bowl of cereal. Edward jangled his keys. The 4 boys dropped their glasses in the sink. Once in Edward's car, Altair peeped over at Tip-toe, he was dozing, safe in the confines of his blue and white hoodie. Beneath lay a white Owl city shirt, his usual boots and black jeans. _

_ Edward turned on the radio and Altair peeped over at his ear-buds, only to shrug it off as tolerable music played. Altair closed his eyes. Brook-stone high was right around the corner. He sighed. _

_ When the car stopped, Haytham grabbed hold of the swinging braid adorned in beads in the front of Connor's hair._

_ "Wakey wakey" Haytham announced. Connor gave him the evil eye. Altair suppressed a laugh. He headed into the hall way and let out a soft breath. The busses were coming in, and he observed. His friends went to the cafeteria. He selected a corner and hid. Resting his head on his knees. His hood shielding him from view. Trying to enjoy some quiet time._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Ezio walked into the school, looking all around him. He didn't see very many students at all. He wondered where Altair was so he could say thank-you to him, but all he found was an empty hallway. He tried to continue his looking, but found nothing until he noticed a black messenger bag strewn with buttons and pins. A novel, and a sketch book escaping it. _

_ The kid beside it was…Ezio blushed. Clearing his throat, the kid opened his eyes, getting up fast. He shifted to a defensive stance. Ezio tripped a minute._

_ "Good morning Mi amio. I do not wish to fight, I came to thank-you for…" he trailed off. "For what you and your friend did yesterday with Robert. It's nice to meet someone new who is kind." Ezio swallowed hard. He was beyond nervous, he had no idea why. Maybe. Maybe. No, not possible. Besides, Altair wasn't exactly a basket of sweet roses. Altair relaxed, he nodded._

_ "Sure, you're welcome, better watch out for who you call a friend. You were there, and got lucky Connor gives a damn, because I don't." _

_ Ezio's eyes dropped to the floor._

_ "I was trying to be nice, you aren't the only one who is having trouble!" Ezio growled. His fists clenched, and he became very angry. His hot Italian temper flaring up. He wanted to clobber the kid right then and there. _

_ "Listen Ezio, I'm not a friend you want." Without another word, the kid scooped up his stuff and made it toward the classroom. "Bad things happen to good people…"_

_ Ezio listened to Altair's forbading words, he should have let it alone. Instead his curiosity peaked, why did the other kid feel like he needed to keep up this cold demeanor? _

_He was determined to find out…._


	5. Chapter 5

_The final bell rang, alerting the group of sleepy students that it was time to pay attention, and to pretend to care. Altair settled, hood still up, he tugged his science book out of his bag and set it down on his desk, then his notebook. He absent mindedly did Vidic's morning Bell Work and then pushed it to the side to work on a recent sketch. He felt that it happened to be coming along nicely._

_ He finished a few more details, pulling away. He closed it, and Vidic started talking. The door opened, revealing a very disgruntled Ezio Auditore. _

_ "Ahh finally decided to join us Mr. Auditore."_

_ "I'm sorry for my tardiness Mr. Vidic, my locker would not open, and I uh…I got lost again…the school is still so new to me…I" Ezio got cut off by one angry, uncaring Vidic. _

_ "I don't have time for your excuses Mr. Auditore, do it again and it's an absent or a write up, do you understand?" Ezio nodded his head and cast his eyes to the floor. He looked upset, he squeezed his eyes shut. Altair glared at the teacher, next to him Edward clenched his fists together tightly, gritting his teeth. They both knew how much Vidic liked to torment people. Especially new students. Ezio had a Red Bullseye painted on his back to the jerk! _

_ Altair got up and chucked his Science book across the floor, Edward jumped up beside him. _

_ "Why can't you leave him alone you fucking asshole?" Edward growled. _

_ "You know damn well he's new!" Altair rose beside him. Looking over at Ezio, his eyes flickered. _

_ "Mr. Ibn la ahad, I have a write-up with your name on it." Vidic waved it, "You too Mr. Kenway I am afraid, NOW GET OUT!" Vidic yelled. _

_ "Fine." Edward grabbed his "write-up" and passed Altair his. He let his scathing gaze lock into the teacher's eyes. Edward, set his eyes on the door knob. He led Altair right out the door, their ears burned as they heard they needed to go to the office. Altair fidgeted, looking over at Edward, his friend gave him a strange look._

_ "You don't ever say jack about crap like this, but now you do?" Edward commented. _

_ "Shut-up" Altair shouldered his messenger bag and trudged to the office. He himself wondered why he'd done that. He didn't want to be close to anyone, as it was he feared everyday that the family who had so kindly taken him in would be gone…just like that. He shook his head, brows furrowed he let out a soft sigh. _

_ He was ever aware of his feelings, despite intending to ward the guy off, he defended him? Worst of all getting his brazen friend into trouble? He had no answers, except that little butterfly feel fast shifting into gut wrenching knots. They got to the office, then set themselves down. Edward started talking about something, but Altair's mind happened to be anything and everywhere. He served nods and such to show he listened._

_ "Altair, come with me please." Altair followed after the woman to be shut inside a four walled room that smelled like an office cubicle. The plump woman leaned across, asking what he did. Altair slid the write-up over the desk. The assistant principal drew on her glasses. _

_ "Don't let it happen again. I will give you a warning and put this in your file Mr. Ibn la ahad, what is your code again?" _

_ "016734" _

_ "Ahh thank-you, send Edward in, you're fine. Go back to class." Altair wondered where her lecture was, but he shrugged. Not getting into further trouble seemed to be a good thing. So he went with it. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_ Ezio listened to Mr. Vidic drone on and on about molecules, experiements, the works. Again! Again he owed Altair and apparently another of his friends a thank-you. He'd managed to snag a book from the crate beneath another desk. He had the book open onto its proper page, filling out the assignment as prompted. Then Vidic just had to do it…a packet of work, plus a partner he didn't know, didn't pick. Haytham, was going to help he guessed. _

_ The kid hardly seemed a high school student, he carried himself more like a…he couldn't think of its name, ahh! Oxford, he shrugged. Polo shirt, khackis, tie, blazer. Light colored hair, silver almost in a neat ponytail. _

_ "Good morning to you, Ezio, I'm Haytham, Haytham Kenway." Ezio tensed, that name! _

_ "You have a brother?"_

_ "Two actually, Ed over there who managed the office with the normally spectacular Altair, and Connor. Or Tip-toe if you will." _

_ "What do you mean? About Altair?"_

_ "It was a joke, Altair always mopes about through everyday, it's good he has Edward, Connor too."_

_ "But not yourself?" Ezio inclined, filling in the answers almost as quick as Haytham was. _

_ "Yes and no, it depends really. I'd say it wise you or anyone else who decides to pull a bunch of bollocks on him won't receive any mercy on my part though." He said briskly. His tone seemed cheerful, but Ezio knew he heard the underlying warning. He came to wonder more and more as he finished his work. What did the Kenways have that he did not? _

_ He'd been so kind to Altair, and, he shrugged. It mattered little, he just got to enjoy the unwelcome atmosphere of Brook-stone high. When the bell rang Ezio gunned it for the door. Heading for his next class. _

_ Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

_ A few weeks passed, day by day Altair felt his growing crush upon Ezio Auditore. He told himself not to get involved, to just keep going on. He watched the passersby as he worked on his sketch of the kid, focusing now on the shadowing of Ezio's eyes. He heard footsteps, cringing as he recognized the voice. _

_ "Well, well it looks like the guard dogs aren't around!" Robert taunted._

_ Altair looked up, trying to close his sketch book, but unfortunately Robert got it first. _

_ "What's this? Ohh Altair the rumors are right! You are a gay little SOB. Isn't this, ohh Ezio Auditore no? You're a fag and an obsessed stalker!" Robert and his cronies laughed at him. Altair fumed, getting up with clenched fists. _

_ "Want another black eye? Maybe a choke-hold? I'll put your septum up through the front of your brain you asshole!" Altair yelled. He lunged for the book, but Robert passed it over to someone else before he could grab it. A rough way to start another long and boring day of school. Altair did not back down, he snagged hold of it, only to get it passed on him again. He slammed himself hard into the taller boy's gut. Using his shoulder, making one very angry Vieri Altair struck him right in the face as he dodged Vieri's now wildly swinging fist. _

_ "Hey!" A voice called. "Leave him alone!" Altair heard, unfortunately familiar voice. Ezio Auditore himself came down the hall. _

_ "I think he's had enough now" Ezio insisted. _

_ "Another one, how wonderful!" Vieri jeered, swiping the blood from beneath his nose. Ezio got in a defensive stance, Robert's swinging fist was caught by the Auditore. Altair saw his chance, diving down he slid across the tile floor, bringing his feet up, he got Vieri right where it hurt, sending him to the floor. _

_ "Come on let's quit wasting our time." Robert pressed. Ezio twisted his wrist around, making the French kid yelp. _

_ "Leave him alone, or things will get uglier than they already are." Releasing Robert, the group of bullies proceeded to flee. Ezio picked up Altair's sketch book, the sketch of him falling out. Ezio picked it up. Much to Altair's dismay, __**I'm doomed. **__He thought. He pulled his hood down further over his face. _

_ "That's really good" Ezio smiled, giving Altair the portrait back. Altair raised his head. Taking it, he hurriedly tucked it away in his bag. _

_ "Ya know the home-coming dance is coming up." Altair scowled at Ezio._

_ "And?" Ezio laughed, "I don't have a date." _

_ "I care because why?" Altair said, crossing his arms over his chest. The chains and fabric on his loose tripp pants jangling. His cheeks were burning red. All of his friends were set with their dates. _

_ "Would you…come with me?" Ezio tried. "Uh as friends of course." He waved his hands in front of Altair's face. Altair glared at him. _

_ "You're joking right?" He asked with a quirked brow. The glare shifting to quizzical. This was not looking good for the sable haired boy. _

_ "No, I'm not kidding." Ezio answered, "I am telling the truth"_

_ "You picked a fine time Ezio." Altair growled. "What about the fanclub you have over there?" Altair waved an absent hand towards the whispering girls. _

_ "I saw you getting real cozy, especially in First hour. Where I have to put up with you with barely any room to breathe." Altair stretched. _

_ "Look you're welcome, Ed and I bailed you out, you just bailed me out. I think that makes us even." _

_ "I could tell everyone about the portrait I just saw." _

_ "You wouldn't" Altair seemed concerned, so Ezio moved in. _

_ "Come on just give it a chance." Ezio gave him a winning smile. Altair wondered what the other kid would do or say, Altair thought, then clenched his hands into fists. He had made a bet to Edward that he would show and go with them, with someone. _

_ "You know, even though you're an idiot. I have a score to settle with Edward. See ya Saturday." Altair shouldered Ezio aside, making his way to class as the bell rang for the first time. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_ Ezio trudged to class, but his hopes were up. He settled a bit further from Altair when they shared the text book. If Altair noticed he said nothing. Ezio didn't get it! He didn't like anyone here in Brook-Stone High, just…he looked over longingly at Altair. Altair felt his eyes and raised his head. _

_ "What are you looking at?" Altair scowled. _

_ "Yo…the wall." Ezio pointed to the periodic table upon it. _

_ "Why? We haven't done that yet. The table comes up later." _

_ "Talked about it in Firenze." Ezio said wistfully. Altair quirked a brow. _

_ "Yeah, sure…" He rolled his eyes, they settled on Ezio. He felt a blush searing its way across his cheeks. For the first time in a long time he felt like he mattered for more than just someone's worthless whipping boy. He lowered his head fast, scrawling in the last few answers to the work-packet Vidic had assigned for them to do for the hour. Apparently he happened to have some other work to do. _

_ Ezio saw Altair hide his face, he wondered as he had many times before, why was Altair so aloof? Who made him that way? Was he born that way? So many questions, and no answers. He doubted the other kid wanted to talk about all of this. He watched Altair scratch his name on the packet. Ezio put his name on his own, then left to drop them off in the first hour slot near Vidic's desk. _

_ Ezio returned to the desk beside Altair, part of him soared again. Maybe Altair might warm up at the dance. He figured he might cooperate. Until then he'd be guessing…_


End file.
